Data Storage Devices (DSDs) are often used to record data onto or to reproduce data from a storage media. One type of storage media includes a rotating magnetic disk where a magnetic head of the DSD can read and write data in tracks on a surface of the disk. However, when a DSD with a disk is subjected to vibration, writing data on the disk can become more prone to errors since the vibration can cause movement of the head while writing data on the disk.